Beauty and the  Samurai
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: A cursed beast and a beautiful girl. Can this girl break the beast's curse, or will he remain a beast for all time?  I don't own anything, just a Beauty and the Beast D gray man style, rated M for lime and possibly future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I have a bit of writers block, and I wanted to do something like this, just an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Beauty and the Beast**

**Please no flames**

**Read and review**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Beauty and the Samurai.**

There once lived a handsome Samurai prince, he had everything and anything, but this prince was selfish, ruthless and unkind. His people and many more were fearful of him and his wrath.

On one stormy winters night the prince sat in his massive library with only one candle to light the pages of the book, he had long midnight black hair tied up in a high ponytail on his head, with two bangs of hair framing his pale, sour face. His eyes were like black sapphires glistening in the moonlight, but they never held emotion.

Suddenly there was a knock on the castle doors, the prince did not move, just focused on his book, thinking that one of his servants would get it. The knocking went on for a few minutes, so the prince decided that since all of his servants had suddenly gone deaf or lacking off the prince went to get it himself.

He stormed down the dark corridor. When he got to the door he pulled it open with a sharp tug, his eyes found the form of a small hooded person.

"What the hell do you want?" The prince snapped coldly at the figure.

"Please good sir, I have nowhere to go, could I stay a night. I have nothing to offer, except the lotus flower". The figure said and presented the lotus flower to the prince.

"Why the hell would I want a flower, leave now" the prince went to shut the door, but as he did the persons hand went forward and grabbed the door to stop it from closing.

A huge gust of wind whipped around the figure and blew the hood off the persons head to reveal a young girls face, she had grey skin and golden eyes and stigma across her forehead, her hair was short and spiked up, she smiled a twisted, crazy smile.

"Now now, that wasn't very nice" the girl said in a sickly sweet voice, "by the power of the Noah Clan, I Road Kamalot Noah of Dreams curse you and your castle into eternal misery" Road declared and then started to chant in a language that the prince didn't understand.

"What the fuck are you talk-" the prince's words were cut off as he feel to the ground in pain, his bones felt like they were snapping and reforming, his shoulders started to get broader and more bulky, his slender long fingers got bigger, hair that matched the hair on his head started to grow all over.

"w-what...ha-have y-you done?" He said though his pain as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious? I've cursed you, you look as horrid on the outside as you are in, the only way to break the curse is to fall in love and earn their love in return. You have until the last petal on this lotus flower falls." Road answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world and then, she vanished.

Years passed and the price lost all hope of breaking the curse, for who in their right mind would love a hideous beast?

* * *

A young girl of 16 with dark hair tied up into two pigtails slowly walked down a dirt path into the small village she and her friend lived near.

"I bet this day is going to be the same as any other day" the girl muttered to herself, she hated this day, every bloody day seemed exactly the same.

"Bonjour!" One person shouted down to the street bellow from their window, the cycle has started, and once it's going, the people won't stop till it's done.

"Bonjour!" Another person cried.

"Bonjour!" A woman said to two more women

"Bonjour!" The two women answered at the same time.

"Ah Lenalee! " Somebody in the already crowed street called her over and greeted her; it was the town's baker."Where are you off to today?" he asked.

"The book shop sir, I finished this amazing story about a samurai that get thrown into the future by his mortal enemy an-"Lenalee said, but then got interrupted.

"That's nice. Toma, we need more begets!" He shouted though the window he was standing at.

Lenalee walked away, everyone was now talking about her, and they said about her unusual beauty and strange love for reading books, they could never get their small minds to try to understand her.

"That Lenalee, she's the most beautiful girl in town, flawless looks, fair skin, long silky hair and glistening eyes like amethysts, oh I wish I had her looks!" One girl cried to her mother.

But behind her beauty, she's rather odd" the girl's mother said.

Lenalee arrived at the bookshop, stepped inside, and was greeted by a short man with big glasses and afro hair tied back.

"Good Morning Lenalee" Jonny said, he knew she would rather that greeting than bonjour any day.

"Good Morning Johnny, I came to return the book I borrowed" Lenalee smiled as she handed the book back.

"You always finish so quick, how do you do it?" Johnny asked as he placed the book down and smiled up at Lenalee as she claimed a ladder to get to the top shelf.

"I just couldn't stop reading it, it was brilliant, and I loved it!" Lenalee exclaimed as she scanned though the books titles and then picked on out, "I'll borrow this on please Johnny" she said as she handed him the book.

"Cinderella? But Lenalee, you've read this one 5 times already, are you sure it hasn't got boring by now?" Johnny asked.

"Nope, I just love it" she replied as she got off the ladder.

"Well then you can have it" Johnny said.

"What?" Lenalee exclaimed as she looked at the older man.

"Go on, no one reads it anyway" He insisted.

"Thank you Johnny" Lenalee said happily and walked out of the small shop to walk back home.

Lenalee was almost out of the village, but was stopped as the book she was reading since she left the bookstore was plucked out of her fingers., she looked up and was meet with a pair of golden eyes.

"_Oh, great. Tyki" _she thought, groaning on the inside on how unlucky she was to run into him.

"Good day Lenalee" Tyki said as his eyes lazily scanned the pages as he flicked though them, not really caring, and then threw it over his shoulder, like it was rubbish and then turned back to Lenalee. "I've come to-"he was interrupted as Lenalee kicked him in the chin and knocked him out.

"How dare you!" three girls cried and rushed over to Tyki's unconscious body. "Go help your crazy weird friend!" They cried again.

"Allen's not crazy or weird, he's different and way more smarter than any of you!" Lenalee defended her friend and then heard an explosion coming from the house that Allen and Lenalee shared smoke slowly seeping from the cellar door and window.

* * *

She rushed towards the caller and opened the doors to let the smoke out faster, after a couple of seconds she walked into the cellar.

"Allen" she called worryingly as she looked for her friend.

"Over here Lenalee" came a males voice though the smoke, a boy with white hair and an odd scar running down the left side of his face he sat down on a nearby stool, he was covered head to toe in sot, he didn't look very happy.

"Allen, are you ok?" Lenalee asked as she sat on another stool next to him.

"I'm fine Lenalee" Allen sighed "I give up on this stupid invention, it's never going to work" Allen sulked, crossed his arms and glared at the 'stupid invention'.

"Of course it will Allen, you'll win fist prize and we'll move out of this boring town" Lenalee tried to encourage him, but it seemed he needed a bit more of stroking his ego as he just continued to sulk. "And pay off Cross's depts." She continued.

Allen's silver eyes slowly moved to stare at Lenalee, his eyes searched her face for a moment.

"You sure?" He asked as if he was a small child asking his mum for sweets.

"Can I lie to you?" She asked him and smiled sweetly at him.

After a few minutes, Allen smiled.

"Well then, let's get started" he said as he got on the ground and crawled under the machine. "Lenalee, can you pass me spanner?" He asked from underneath the machine. "So did you have a good time in town today?" He asked again.

"I got another book," she said as she reached Allen's feet, she stared at the book as she turned it over in her hands. "Allen do you think I'm odd?" She asked him in a curious tone.

"My best friend Lenalee, the same Lenalee that helped in off of the streets when Cross disappeared and has treated me like her own brother, odd? Where did you get that idea Lenalee?" He asked as he came out from underneath the machine to stare at her.

"Well" Lenalee started, but found it difficult to find the right words, "people talk" she finally said as she handed Allen the tool he had asked for and he then went back under.

"They talk about me too" Allen replied.

"I just don't have anyone besides from you Allen, to talk to" she sighed.

"What about Tyki? He's handsome" Allen pointed out as he blindly reached and then grabbed onto another tool.

"Tyki? He's handsome but a downright snob, he's not for me Allen" she sighed and sat down and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Well then, I won't force you into anything, Lenalee, you're not odd, you aren't like them" Allen said as he came out from under the machine and smiled softly at Lenalee. "Most of all, you're the best friend I've ever had and no one no matter how hard they try would change my mind" he continued.

"Thanks Allen, you're the best" Lenalee spoke softly and hugged Allen tightly.

"U-um...y-you're welcome Le-Lenalee" Allen stuttered, he still wasn't very good around girls.

Lenalee let go after a few minutes and they both stood up.

"Now that might have done it, so let's give it a try" Allen whispered and grabbed onto a lever and pulled it.

An ear splitting whistle sounded and Allen and Lenalee dove for cover, just in case, but instead of failing and just making an explosion a chain reaction was started as something started to pump air, which went into the belly of the machine to fuel the coal, the gears started to turn and then the axe, swung down onto the log that was set in front of it.

The axe did this numerous of times until the piece was separated from the rest of the wood, when that was done the piece of wood was thrown over Allen's and Lenalee's heads and landed perfectly on a big log pile.

"It works!" Allen and Lenalee cried at the same time.

"Lenalee, help me get read. I'm off to the fair, and I'll finally be able to pay off Cross's depts.!" Allen exclaimed happily.

"Ok Allen" Lenalee said, she was happy that he got it working, many things never went the way things Allen wanted them to, but now, he got a bit of luck on his side, and she was proud of him.

* * *

**Ok now that's that**

**Tell me what you think, just don't be too harsh please**

**Review please!  
**

**See ya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a bit of writers block, and I wanted to do something like this, just an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Beauty and the Beast**

**Please no flames**

**Read and review**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Beauty and the Samurai.**

Allen was all set to go by the late afternoon; he climbed up onto Timcampy's back and into the saddle and looked down at Lenalee, who was standing next to Allen's horse.

"Be careful Allen, I don't want to lose you too," Lenalee whispered as she stared at the ground sadly.

Allen smiled softly, he knew how much she has been though, and does not want to put her though anymore; they only have each other after all.

"I promise Lenalee, I'll be back before you know it, and all in one piece," Allen whispered back to her as he reached down to rub her back to try to give her comfort. "You take care of yourself, promise me that?" He asked her gently.

"I will Allen, see you soon. Good luck" Lenalee said softly and she finally looked up at Allen and smiled slightly.

"Thanks" he said as he turned back to the road ahead of him. "Let's go Tim" He commanded, and snapped the reigns and Tim started to slowly move forward, he looked back and waved at Lenalee, and she waved back.

Lenalee stood there until she couldn't see Allen anymore.

* * *

A few hours later and Allen's horrible sense of direction got him and Timcampy lost, he had map, but he still got lost, it was getting dark, so Allen got his lantern out to give himself something to light his way.

"We should be there by now" Allen muttered to himself and then came to a V in the road_," two paths, which one to take?" _Allen thought.

Timcampy wanted to go left, but Allen's stupidity and lack of sense of direction got in the way.

"No Tim, let's take this one" Allen said as he pointed to the right path. Tim didn't like the look of that one, it was dark, creepy and just seemed plain dead, while the one Tim wanted to take was bight and full of life.

So Tim though for a moment, looking between the two paths, and decided, he still wanted to go left, so he tried to go left, but Allen pulled at the reigns to force Tim around.

"Now Tim, it's a short-cut, we'll get there quicker this way" Allen said as he forced Tim to go down the path that the horse didn't want to go down.

"Tim was being very cautious of his surroundings, while he master, didn't give a flying fish at what was going on around him.

A few minutes later Timcampy heard something in the bushes, it sounded like something running, it spooked Tim, and he started to slowly back up, and then a wolfs howl sounded though the night, that's when Allen looked up.

"T-Tim...I-I th-think, w-we should...turn around" Allen muttered, more to himself than his horse, a look of fear all over his face.

Tim started to get more frantic as he moved back faster and faster each time as the wolfs howls increased, the trailer hit a large tree and woke a load of bats that were sleeping in the tree; they flew around Allen and Tim. That was the last straw for Tim.

Tim reared up in fright and ran blindly though the forest, Allen had to duck many times, so the tree branches did not hit him, they came to a clearing and Tim skidded to a halt as they came to a steep cliff edge that seemed bottomless.

Tim back up so him and Allen were out of danger, Tim was still frightened and reared up again, and Allen wasn't so lucky this time.

It started to rain at this point, it was only a light drizzle though.

Allen couldn't hold on had taken him by surprise, he feel off and landed on the hard ground with a thump, Timcampy ran off though the woods with some wolfs chasing him.

Allen groaned as he slowly go up onto his feet and brushed himself off, he then stopped and his head snapped up and stared wide eyes at a couple of very hungry and very aggressive looking wolfs.

"Shit" He muttered and the high tailed it to anywhere, the wolfs gave chase. Luck was not on Allen's side, yet again, as he tripped and fell down a few feet, he looked up and his silver eyes widened at the sight of a castle.

Allen got up and ran towards the black Iron Gate and shook the bars as hard as he could, the wolfs were approaching, fast. He needed to get away before he became dog meat.

"OPEN UP! COME ON! OPEN DAMNIT!" Allen screamed at the Heavens as he shook the gate harder, this time luck was on Allen's side for once as the gate swung open, creaking as if they haven't been used in ages.

Allen then slammed them shut and walked slowly up to the castle, staring in awe at it. The castle looked creepy.

The rain then turned into a down pour, Allen got socked, so he ran toward to the main, massive door. When Allen reached the doors he slowly pushed them open and pocked his head in.

The entrance hall was large, but too dark Allen could barely see what was right in front of his face.

Against his better judgement, Allen stepped into the castle, it was better than being out in the freezing cold rain with hungry wolfs wanting to rip you limb from limb, Allen silently closed the door, and rubbed his arms to try to get warmth into his arms.

"Oh look at the poor boy Two Spots, he's cold, wet and obviously got lost in the woods, he needs help," a hushed voice said.

"Shut up idiot, maybe he'll go away if we keep it down" another voice snapped.

Allen turned around and tried to find the source of the voices, but found nothing.

"Hello?" Allen called out "Is anyone there? I-I'm afraid i lost my horse in the woods and need a place to stay the night" Allen said to the darkness.

"Ahh, Two spots, don't be so cruel," One of the voices said. "Of course good sir, you're welcome here," the voice continued.

"Who's there?" Allen asked the darkness, a little fearful, couldn't blame him for everything he's been though one night.

Something tapped his hand lightly, it felt like metal.

Allen's head whipped around and his eyes darted down to find a rose gold candlestick...grinning at him?

"WHAT THE HELL!" Allen shouted as he stumbled away and landed on his arse, he looked up wide surprise silver eyes stared at the objects.

"Oh now you done it Lavi, you idiot" scolded the oak wood clock, "Couldn't keep your mouth shut" the clock continued.

"Oh hush Two spots" the candle named Lavi waved the clock off "as long as Yu doesn't know we're fine" Lave whispered to the clock.

The clock was about to snap back at the candlestick, when Allen picked him up and started to fiddle with the gears, trying to figure out how it talked.

"Where's the damn switch to turn it off?" Allen muttered to himself, as he tried to find the so-called 'switch'.

"Do you mind?" The clock snapped and smacked Allen's hands until he let go. "I am Howard Link and this idiot candle is Lavi" Link said.

"I-I'm A-Allen Wa-Walker" Allen stuttered, still surprised that the supposed inanimate objects were talking and moving.

"Ah, right this way Allen, come on let's get you warmed by the fire" Lavi said as he hopped his way into a den, he led Allen to a big dark chair that sat in front of a huge fire place. "Come on, sit down".

Allen got comfortable in the chair, as soon as he was comfortable a blanket was thrown over his small frame.

"Thank you" Allen said.

"Lavi! What do you think you're doing? Not the masters chair!" Link exclaimed as he hobbled over.

"Calm down, Yu's upstairs being pissed off as usual, he doesn't come down this time of night," Lavi whispered.

"Would you like some tea?" A timid voice asked, almost scared came from beside Allen.

"Miranda, it's ok, Allen don't bite" Lavi said jokingly.

Allen turned to see a dark, plain teapot with a lighter brown cup.

"Yes please" Allen answered, but before Miranda could move the doors slammed open, the force sent a huge gust of wind into the room and blew out any fire light in the room.

"Why is a stranger in my castle?" A low voice growled; whoever it was didn't sound too happy.

"Now Yu, calm down there's a perfectly reasonable explain-"Lavi was cut off by a roar.

_"I'm going to die, I know I'm going to die, this is the end of my life" _Allen's mind panicked. He was suddenly ripped off the chair and thrown across the room, he crashed into a small table. He looked up to find a black furry creature.

The creature was big and very tall, it towered over Allen's tiny frame, it also had sharp claws and fangs.

"What the hell you staring at?" The creature shouted, storming his way over to Allen.

"Nothing!" Allen squeaked out, jumped to his feet, and made a mad dash towards the door, but the beast was faster and was in seconds in front of Allen yet again.

"So you've come to stare at the beast have you!" he thing demanded, it was downright pissed off.

"N-No, pl-please...I-I ju-just ne-need a pl-place t-to st-stay" Allen stuttered.

"Oh I'll give you a place to stay" the beast growled and then picked Allen up by his collar and dragged him away.

* * *

**Ok now that's that**

**Tell me what you think, just don't be too harsh please**

**Review please!  
**

**See ya!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a bit of writers block, and I wanted to do something like this, just an idea.**

**A small warrning, there is a little lime in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Beauty and the Beast**

**Please no flames**

**Read and review**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Beauty and the Samurai.**

The Beast threw Allen into a cell and then left, the cell was dark and cold, it was almost like the dungeon was forgotten about as there were a few small holes in the ceiling that let limited lighting in. Allen got up and moved to a small window at the far end of the cell, Allen looked out and saw the front of the castle, the black Iron Gates were closed tightly together and the wolfs were long gone. Allen sighed and turned away from the window.

_"Mana, Komui, I failed looking after Lenalee. What do I do?" _Allen thought miserably, he then heard a clanking sound, he looked up to see the rose gold candlestick, hopping up the stairs.

Lavi feel flat on his face out of exhaustion, it was a long way up and Lavi didn't have legs.

"Why did Yu drag the boy all the way up here? It's easy for him, but does he think of his servants. Oh no he doesn't care about anything, he sleeps, sulks and eats, that's it" Lavi grumbled as he picked himself up and hopped his way over to Allen and then climbed though the bars.

"Lavi?" Allen asked in surprised, he didn't expect any of the servants to come up and see him. "What are you doing here?" Allen asked again.

"Hey, sorry about Yu, he's been really depressed at the moment, and well I guess having a stranger interrupt his 'sulking time', it's all he ever does now a days" Lavi said and sat beside Allen.

"You talk about him like he's human" Allen spat out; he glared at the wall across from him.

"He was human, he's kind of...forgotten how" Lavi tried to explain, and also lied.

"Forgotten? How can you forget on how to be human, he's a monster that's taken me away from the only family that I have left!" Allen yelled, he finally let the tears fall he buried his face in his arms. "I failed at looking after Lenalee, she's all alone now, I promised myself that I wouldn't leave her, I'd only leave if she wanted me to" Allen muttered into his arms as he sobbed harder now.

"Hey now, come on, don't cry, it'll be ok" Lavi felt awkward, he's never dealt with someone crying before, he didn't know what to do. Lavi then got a look at the bys face as he turned his head to the side to look at Lavi, his sliver eyes glistening with tears, they were slightly red and puffy and his cheeks had a tint of red.

"You...th-think so?" Allen asked in a small voice.

Lavi just stared, he looked so cute and vulnerable that Lavi couldn't help the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"STRIKE!" Lavi yelled and jumped up on Allen's arm to get an even closer look at the boy's face.

Allen stared in shock as hearts, that appeared from nowhere, started to fly around Lavi. Lavi had a massive grin on his face, it looked as if it was going to break his face.

"U-um...strike?" Allen asked he was completely confused at the way Lavi was acting.

Lavi then shook his head as if to clear all the hearts from it, he smiled softly at Allen and sat down on Allen's still folded arms.

"Can you tell me about this Lenalee person and why you failed at looking after her?" Lavi asked, wanting t understand Allen's place with this girl, and if they weren't lovers and she came here then she might break the curse.

Allen sighed and looked towards the window, as if to find an answer for something, after a minute of silence Allen started the explanation.

"Well, you see Lenalee lost her parents when she was really little, so then the only person she had left was her older brother, Komui. After a couple of years they found me in the streets after Cross, my Master left me, so they took me in and gave me something that I could call a family. Komui was an inventor; he made a lot of different machines used on everyday life. But he fell ill after a few years, he died slowly, and right before he died, he made me promise that no matter what I looked after Lenalee, and always be there for her. But now I can't be there for her, I failed at keeping Komui's promise" Allen sighed at the end and buried his head back into his folded arms. "Lavi, could you leave, please? I want to be alone" Allen's muffled voice drifted to Lavi's ears.

"Sure thing Allen" and with that Lavi left.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Tyki was going to see Lenalee, he got a love potion from someone he knew very well, the person told him that it was a very strong potion and all was needed was one drop, Tyki felt comfortable about this, he was sure it would defiantly work.

When Tyki got to Lenalee's door he knocked

-Inside the house-

Lenalee looked up from her book and got up, she set her book down on the table and walked over to the door, she pulled down one of Komui's old inventions that her and Allen decided to keep in honour of her brother and because it was useful, it allowed her and Allen to see who was at the door before opening it. Looking into the telescope like part and saw Tyki outside her door, she groaned, but to be polite she let him in.

"Tyki" she forced herself to smile at the rich jerk, "what a...pleasant surprise to see you here" Lenalee paused before she said pleasant, trying so hard not to say unpleasant, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Yes well" Tyki was having a bit of trouble finding the right words, he needed to give her the potion and marry her soon, so then she wouldn't have a say in it, the potion would make her say yes and she can't divorce him, only he could divorce her. "How about a drink?" He suddenly asked, it was the only thing he could think of.

"Oh, I'll get them, what would you like?" Lenalee asked politely, he was only having a little talk, not so bad, but Lenalee still didn't like him.

"No, I'll get them" Tyki insisted and walked into Lenalee's kitchen before she could protest, he poured some water that Lenalee had stored, checked Lenalee wasn't in there and pulled out the small glass vile and carefully put one drop into the cup.

"Tyki I really think it's rude to let a guest make drinks" Lenalee protested as she walked into the room, Tyki looked at her, she hadn't seen the potion, but since he wasn't concentrating anymore on the potion the rest of the liquid poured into the cup, the potion's colour was clear, so no matter what drink it went into the person wouldn't notice, Tyki, sealed and pocketed the glass vile before Lenalee could see it and then picked up a glass and gave it to her.

"Here you go" Tyki said, his bored expression masked his excitement as he downed the liquid of his cup, he started to feel really, well really horny, the want to take Lenalee then and there was too much to bare he rushed forward and pinned Lenalee to the wall and started to grind his hips into hers, his now erect and trapped cock rubbed her clothed clit. Tyki moaned loudly, and that was the last straw for Lenalee.

Lenalee punched Tyki in the face, Tyki flew across the room and crashed into the floor, before he knew what had happened, Lenalee dragged him to the front door and with brutal strength, he was thrown out by the smaller girl.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!" Lenalee shouted at Tyki before she slammed the door and stormed around the house.

After about half an hour Lenalee stormed out, still extremely angry, she walked around the house to the field that was behind the house.

"I can't believe him, just because I've turned him down every time that he's asked, doesn't mean that he tries to take me!" She screamed at nothing. She sat down on the grass and sighed. "I don't want him, he's a he's and arrogant snob that thinks that he can get whatever he wants with money, he only see's me as a prize, not a person. I want someone who'll love me for me, not just my looks and take the chance to understand how I feel" she said to herself as she played with a few small flowers in the field. She then heard a horse. She turned and saw Timcampy running blindly to her.

She ran to him and tried to calm him down; she noticed that Allen was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Allen Timcampy? Oh God, he possibly got lost, I've got to find him" she panicked, ran back to the house to get some necessary needs and when she was ready she set off to find Allen.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE KOMUI IS DEAD AND THE SMALL LIME!**

**I think I'll have to change it from Rating T to M**

**Ok now that's that**

**Tell me what you think, just don't be too harsh please**

**Review please!  
**

**See ya!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a bit of writers block, and I wanted to do something like this, just an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Beauty and the Beast**

**Please no flames**

**Read and review**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Beauty and the Samurai.**

Lenalee was ridding well into the night, it had gotten dark three hours ago and there was still no sign of Allen anywhere, yes he had a terrible sense of direction, but Lenalee had always found him after two hours of searching, it was over five hours ago that she had started her search for him.

"Maybe I should've asked some people from the village to help" Lenalee muttered to herself and then thought for a moment and then smacked her head. "No, that would be pointless, no one in the village likes us anyway, well except Johnny, but he'd be scared to death before he even takes one step into this forest" Lenalee muttered again and looked up and saw a high tower of...a castle? Maybe, but it still looked promising.

Lenalee steered Tim to head for the castle, after about fithteen minutes of ridding to the castle they arived at it's front gates, Lenalee stared for a second at the looming, fightening looking castle, it looked abandened.

"Well, I gotta go look, knowing Allen, he would've tried to find some shelter, and there was a pretty bad strom last night...oh, I hope he's ok" Lenalee said outloud, she was really worrying about Allen, he had never gotten lost too far in a set of woods.

Lenalee walked slowly towards the gates and pushed them open, she then grabbed onto Tim's riengs and pulled the reluctant horse inside the gates.

"Come on Tim, I don't want to leave you out there and have you run off somewhere, hurt yourself and then have me hunting for you too" Lenalee groaned as she had a hard time pulling into the set of gates, after that task was complete she cloesed the gates and ten started her slow walk to the massive, dark wooden door and slowly opened the door, the door made a low groan, as if protesting the move.

Lenalee slowly shuffled in trying to be as silent as possible, and pulled her thick coat tightly around her body cold body, she looked around the dark entrance hall, it spooked her, but she pushed onward, she had to find Allen.

"Hello" she called out, hopeing someone, anyone, would hear her she walked to the middle of the room, towards the massive staircase, it was too dark to see the colour of the stairs, but she could tell that they were fit for a castle, just by the size of them. "I'm looking for my friend Allen, he's gotten himself lost and I need to find him, he's got white hair and a strange scar going though his left eye" she yelled to the darkness again, but there was no answer.

* * *

-At the top of the staircase-

"Hey, Two Spots, it must be that Lenalee girl my Moyashi-chan talked about, she's cute, maybe she can melt Yu's ice cold heart and break the spell" Lavi said in a hushed whisper so the girl couldn't hear them.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Two Spots?" Link whispered back, but in a more irrated tone, as he woodled over to the wooden bars that held up the banister and looked though two of the bars to get a good look at this Lenalee person. "How could you possibly know if Master Kanda would fall for this girl, what if she runs away because of his apperance or she's one of those girls that only cares about her looks?" Link questioned Lavi, "and have you already claimed that boy as yours even after one day of him being here?"

"I'm possitive that Yu will like this girl, she doesn't seem like she'll be afraid of him or care about looks, and yes I have already decied that Allen is mine, we've talked alot over the past twenty four hours and I really like the guy, he's too cute. He's my Moyashi-chan Two Spots" Lavi answered.

* * *

-At the bottom for the staircase-

Lenalee heard a whispered conversation but she couldn't hear what they where saying, she stared to walk towards the staircase and slowly walk up it, trying to search for the people at the top of the grand staircase, but saw nothing.

"Excuse me? Is someone there, please can you tell me if you've seen my friend, Allen, he's not hard to miss" she hoped someone heard her.

* * *

-At the top of the staircase-

"I'll lead her to Moyashi-chan, you keep an eye on Yu, yeah? He doesn't usualy come out of his room this late, so hopefully we won't have any trouble off of him, see ya Two Spots" Lavi said as his candles flared up, like they where turned on by a switch and then hopped down the small corridor that lead to the dungeons.

"Stupid Lavi" Link muttered to himself as he shoke his head and went off in another direction, he dissapered into the shadows of the corridor right before Lenalee came up the stairs.

* * *

-With Lenalee-

When Lenalee came to the top of the stairs, there was no one, there was only a dim light coming from a candle that was moving down a really small corridor that was to the right, it was really tucked away and very narrow, like it didn't want to be noticed.

"Wait, I'm trying to find my friend, please. Can you please help?" She yelled as she followed the light that slowlyy started to dissapear down the corridor, when she got there, the light was going up a spiral staircase. She ran up the stairs, they went a long way up, it took her about 10 minutes to reach the top of the staircase, but she didn't see anyone just some empty cells.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping she didn't see something that wasn't there, and hopeing someone heard her.

"Lenalee?" Came Allen's surprised voice from inside one of the cells, Allen's pale face came into veiw from the small bars near the bottom of the cell door, his silver eyes showed that he thought he was just seeing things and that she wasn't actually there, he didn't know if he should be thankful that she's here, or be fearful of the fact that she might become a prisoner.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled as she rushed over to Allen's cell as soon as she got there she feel down to her knees infront of where he was and grasped his long, thin, pale hand and held it tightly.

"Lenalee" Allen whispered in a low voicemore to himself than anything else , his eyes were set on the stone floor. After a few minutes he looked back at Lenalee, his eyes locking with hers. "Lenalee, you shouldn't be here, you have to get out. Now" he said, his eyes were full of fear, Lenalee got more fearful for him than herself, he never had a fearful look, never around her.

"No way am I leaving you here, you're frozen Allen" Lenalee whispered back to him and gripped his hand tighter.

"Lenalee, I'm not going to break my promise to your brother to keep you safe, you need to go back to the village Lenalee. Go now" Allen spoke again.

"No. If Komui was here, he wouldn't want to see you hurt, locked up in a cell and getting frozen to death, Allen" Lenalee said stubbornly, he mentioned her brother first, she'll counter back with it, she knew what Komui would say, he would be worried about Allen. They were like a family, Lenalee pouted at Allen. "You're so selfish, you care about me, and don't care and about yourself Allen, you're the only freind I've had, I'm not about to lose you too" she whispered

Before Allen could answer a massive paw gripped Lenalee's shoulder and forced her around.

"Who's there?" Lenalee asked the darkness, she knew somene was there, but she culdn't see where they where, it was to dark and they where to far away.

"Che, I'm the master of this castle, what do you think you're doing here?" The figure in the darkness growled back.

I'm here for my friend, Allen, please let him out" Lenalee demanded, she glared in the direction that she heard the voice.

"Don't think so, he's my prisoner and that's the end of it" the figure growled again, the figure turned to walk back down the stairs, thinking that the girl will leave it at that, by was he wrong.

"Lenalee, please go, I'll be fine just get yourself out of here" Allen begged her to go, he didn't want to see her get thrown and locked in a cell.

"I'm not leaving without you Allen, dn't you get it. You're my best friend, I'm not leaving you here" Lenalee said stubbornly. "Now, there must be smething I can...wait!" She yelled the last part to the shadow that still hadn't left.

"What now?" The shadow asked in a cold, annoyed voice.

"T-take me instead" Lenalee stuttered slightly.

"No Lenalee" Allen whispered to himself, he stared on, completly helpless at getting his friend out of here, instead he had to sit and watch, he felt so useless.

"You would take his place?" The figure asked himself softly "why would you want to willingly take his place!" The figure then demanded in a cold tone. Why would anyone that was sane want to trade places with any his prisoners?

"He's my friend, I'll do anything for him, and if I traded places with him, would you let him go?" Lenalee had to know, she had to know that Allen would be let out and get to go free.

"Yes I would, but you must promise to stay here, forever and under my rules" The figure answered, he couldn't have her running ut at the middle of the night to tell people.

"Come into the light" Lenalee said, the figure stood there unmoving. "Please, I just want to know who you are, before I make my decision, please" Lenalee continued when she saw that the the figure hiding in the shadows didn't move.

_"Maybe this stupid girl would reconsider if she saw me" _the figure thought as he slowly started to slide into the only patch of moonlight in the room, that came from a hole in the ceiling.

Lenalee gasped at this beast's sight, he was large a big bushy tail was seen swishing in annoyance behind him, and very tall he towered over her small femiene frame, black as night that seemed to have a tint of blue in it covered his whole body and then his eyes were darker then his eyes were cold but Lenalee could see pain hiding behind the coldness.

"Lenalee, please don't do this" Allen still pleaded with her helplessly, he didn't want her to suffer the fate that he would've suffered.

Lenalee ingnored him, she couldn't let Allen stay here, she wouldn't lose anyone else to sickness. Lenalee stood up on slowly and then moved foward to stand infrom of the creature.

"You have my word" Lenalee said, losing the last bit of confidance she had but still stood strong.

"Done" the creature snapped and then rushed to Allen's cell and ripped off the door and then dragged Allen out by his shirt collar.

"Wait, no, Allen!" Lenalee screamed and tried to reach him, but her legs started to feel like jelly and now she couldn't get up.

"Lenalee!" Allen screamed back as he was harshly dragged down the stone steps and out into the cold night.

Lenalee sat in the cell that Allen was in a few moments ago and then started to cry into her arms, hiding her face from the world.

**

* * *

Ok now that's that**

**Tell me what you think, just don't be too harsh please**

**Review please!  
**

**See ya!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while, it's a bit hard to write**

**One huge thanks to Indiaheenna for betaing this chapter.**

**I have a bit of writers block, and I wanted to do something like this, just an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Beauty and the Beast**

**Please no flames**

**Read and review**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Beauty and the Samurai.**

Allen was dragged roughly down the castle's many hallways and stone steps and out into the freezing cold night. He still struggled against the beast's vice-like grip, but it was useless; no matter what Allen did or how hard he struggled the beast's grip was just too strong. But Allen still fought. He couldn't—no, wouldn't—leave Lenalee on her own in a massive castle with a heartless monster that could do anything to her.

"Please, don't hurt her, we're all we've got left, please reconsider, she doesn't deserve this!" Allen pleaded, in his final try to get the beast to change its mind, turn around, throw him back into that dungeon and let Lenalee go. He didn't want Lenalee to end up in a cold dungeon.

"Che. Shut up, she's no longer your concern," the beast snapped, and then shoved Allen roughly into a strange contraption—it was a small carriage with its own legs. The door was slammed shut in Allen's face before he could even move.

"Take him to the village," the beast ordered and stormed off, as the contraption started to slowly get up, struggling a little. The carriage thing hasn't been used in many years, and withered vines were wrapped tightly around its four legs. There was a short struggle with the vines as they snapped off, one leg at a time. It then started to move on its own, with poor Allen inside.

"No! Please let me out, please, someone get me out!" Allen pleaded as loud as he could. Allen banged as hard as he could on the wooden door— it was he who should be trapped in that cold, small dark dungeon, not Lenalee. He couldn't fail.

No one came and the carriage didn't stop. It just kept on walking, taking him further and further away from Lenalee. He couldn't protect her, or comfort her when she needed him. He had truly failed. At least if she was in their home at that small village she would be fine; but no, she was in an unknown place, with 'people' that she didn't know, and what if she was hurt? Physically or even emotionally hurt? He wouldn't be there for her.

"Mana, Komui, please forgive me," Allen whispered to himself as he curled himself up into a ball and buried his face into his knees in defeat. He felt useless because he couldn't do anything. Allen closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from falling, but one tear escaped and fell down one of his pale cheeks.

Lenalee still had her face buried into her knees. She just didn't want to look up and see that Allen wasn't there for her. She started to hope that everything was a dream and that she'd wake up in her warm, comfortable bed and that Allen would come back from the fair, having paid off his guardians' debts. And they'd move to England, where Allen's home was before he started to travel with Cross and then got left by Cross with a load of debts in France. Unfortunately that was only Lenalee's imagination and wasn't reality.

The reality was that Lenalee was somewhere she didn't know, in a place she didn't know and without a single friend. Her world has been turned upside down and inside out.

Loud footsteps were heard stomping up the stone steps towards where Lenalee was sitting. Lenalee lifted her head just in time to see the beast that had taken Allen away—before she got to talk to him, before she got to say goodbye, before she got to tell him that she would be okay and he wouldn't need to worry, that she could take care of herself.

"You heartless monster," Lenalee said as the beast stopped at the entrance to the dungeon. "You didn't let me say goodbye to him," she spoke again and buried her face into her knees once more.

For some bizarre reason the beast felt a bit bad, but quickly brushed it off.

"I'll show you to your room," the beast said. For a reason he couldn't explain he didn't want the girl to stay up here in this cold, damp dungeon.

"M-my room?" Lenalee asked. She was surprised that the beast would give her a room but not her friend.

"What?" the beast asked. He sounded irritated as he turned around and gestured around the small dull room. "You want to stay in the tower?" He didn't ask but more like demanded an answer from the girl.

"N-no," Lenalee answered as she got up shakily and slowly walked over to the beast. He turned around and started to walk down the steps, with a candle in his hand, and led the girl to one of the many unoccupied rooms in the massive castle. It was far too big for one person, but that was the way he liked it.

"I-I'm Lenalee Lee. Since I'm going to be staying here, can I know your name or what to call you?" Lenalee asked the beast. She didn't really want to be calling him 'beast' all the time. The creature had to have a name.

"Kanda. You may go anywhere in this castle, but under no circumstances are you to go into the West Wing," Kanda said.

"What's in the West—"

"It's forbidden!" Kanda growled as he turned around to face the girl and glared. After a few seconds he turned back around and started to walk forward once again.

"Oi, invite her to dinner," whispered the candle into Kanda's ear (the candle happened to be Lavi).

"Why should I?" Kanda growled dangerously low at Lavi; so low that only Lavi could hear him.

"To make her feel welcome, get her mind off of her friend and never seeing him again. You were pretty harsh," Lavi whispered back.

"Fine," Kanda growled. He then looked back at Lenalee, her purple amethyst-coloured eyes wide with curiosity and a small hint of fear as she looked at everything around her. The stone dragons especially looked a little scary to her.

Kanda got to the room that he deemed would fit her needs and liking. He opened the door and moved out of the way for her to walk into the room. The room was huge; inside was a double-sized bed with dark forest green curtains. The room was mostly dark green, with a splash of dark purple.

"This is your room," Kanda said. "You will also join me for dinner in an hour. That is not a request!" Kanda growled and then slammed the door shut.

Lenalee ran to the bed and cried into a small purple pillow. This was the worst day ever. How could everything she had ever known be taken from her in just a few seconds?

* * *

**Ok now that's that**

**Tell me if they're are too OC as well please**

**Tell me what you think, just don't be too harsh please**

**Review please!  
**

**See ya!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hoped you all had a good Christmas, and Happy New Year**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, it's a bit hard to write**

**One huge thanks to Indiaheenna for betaing this chapter.**

**I have a bit of writers block, and I wanted to do something like this, just an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Beauty and the Beast**

**Please no flames**

**Read and review**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Beauty and the Samurai.**

Tyki was sitting in his armchair in front of a fireplace in the town's main bar. He was ** that his plan didn't go the way he wanted. He had to now think of something else. He held his wine glass, half empty with the red wine he was drinking, and slowly moved the glass in a small circle so that the liquid moved around with it.

"How could I fail? It seemed so perfect," Tyki mumbled to himself.

"I told you to be careful with it—that was an extremely powerful potion, it would only take one drop, and I was saving it for Allen! I only made one, Tyki, and you used it!" the voice of a girl hissed at him.

Tyki sighed; he really didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Road, I didn't intend to use all of it, the liquid must have gone in when I wasn't looking," he said lazily as he put his head back, so the top of his head was on the chair he was sitting on and closed his eyes.

Road was in front of him in a second. She grabbed his collar and pulled him forward so he was looking her in the eye.

"You make it sound like it's not a big deal," Road growled. She was well beyond **. But he was family, so she wouldn't do anything.

"It's not a big deal, you can make a new potion and then Allen can be all yours," Tyki said in a bored way and removed Road's hands.

Before Road could answer, Allen barged into the bar with a look of complete fear.

"P-Please, help, anyone, L-Lenalee, s-she's—" Allen stumbled on his words; he was panting hard and couldn't get the words out.

"Hold on now boy, what about Lenalee?" Tyki asked, still looking slightly bored, but nonetheless giving Allen his attention.

Allen caught his breath before talking again. "Lenalee's been locked in a dungeon by a horrible, huge beast! She did it for me, so I could have my freedom. Please Tyki, you got to help her, we'll fall apart without each other, please!" Allen pleaded.

Now no one did dub Allen as crazy, just really weird, but this made everyone in the bar laugh at him. They started to mock him.

"Was it a big beast?" one villager asked, and towered over Allen to emphasize his question.

"Huge, absolutely massive," Allen replied and backed away from the person; he kept replaying images of that terrifying beast in his head. "Oh please help, you've got to believe me, we can't leave Lenalee there!" Allen pleaded once more. Now he knew this was a long shot, but he still had to try, just had to, for Lenalee's sake.

Two large men suddenly picked him up and threw him out into the cold, wet and dark night. Not yet hopeless, he had to think of something else.

Back inside the bar, Road had hatched the perfect plan in her head. This was going to get Allen and Lenalee to marry her and Tyki for sure. She slowly walked over to Tyki with a massive grin on her face. She sat on his lap and stared up at him so he could see her almost crazed expression and whispered into his ear.

"We can use this as our perfect opportunity to get Lenalee and Allen to marry us, Tyki. I've got the perfect plan."

"Tell me about it, Road" Tyki whispered back, so quiet that only Road could hear.

Lenalee was still sobbing on the bed. She felt empty; this wasn't home, but more like a prison. She felt cold—not cold as in, 'I'm cold, I'll get a jacket', but more of the 'It doesn't feel right' kind of cold. She felt that something was missing, and she knew what it was. It was her life. Her whole life had now been turned upside down, where everything important and everything she'd known had been taken away from her.

Then in the silence of the room Lenalee heard a small knocking sound. She got up and went to the door, and then stopped for a moment; what if it was Kanda?

"W-Who is it?" she asked, her voice cracking from so much crying.

"Mi-Miranda," a timid voice replied.

Lenalee slowly opened the door. She didn't realize how gloomy the area looked. Maybe it was the very little lighting in the hallway, or maybe it was because the walls were painted with a dark paint, maybe a really dark shade of blue (she couldn't tell, the paint had worn away with time). What surprised Lenalee the most was that there was no one there, but someone did knock. Maybe they left?

"Down here," said the same small voice.

Lenalee looked down and saw a brown plain teapot, but what was out of the ordinary was that the teapot had a pair of dark eyes staring at her.

Lenalee slowly walked back into the room, each step getting faster and faster as she took them. She then tripped over her own feet, but instead of hitting the hard wooden floor, she fell into something soft and comfy.

"Be careful dear, you could've seriously hurt yourself," a kind sounding voice said from behind her. Lenalee prayed that the owner of the voice was a human and not an object; objects weren't supposed to talk, ever, and she also hoped that it wasn't a big scary-looking monster. "You're lucky I've got drawers".

Lenalee looked up and found herself staring into the brown eyes of her wardrobe, which was made of a dark brown wood that Lenalee couldn't name and had gold lining the top, doors and handles. There was a detailed handcrafted design of sakura flowers that were in full bloom right in the middle of the left hand side door.

"You're not supposed to talk," Lenalee said breathlessly. She was really shocked that she was talking to objects that didn't talk at all, ever, no matter what.

"No, we're not supposed to, but we are talking. Anyway, I'm Chomesuke, the teapot is Miranda and the small blue teacup is Timothy, the castle's own brat and prankster," Chomesuke said in a way that made it sound like she didn't care for the little guy.

"Hey I'm not a brat!" Timothy yelled as he hopped over to Lenalee and started to sulk. Timothy was a very plain teacup, nothing special in his design, just a plain blue talking teacup. If one could call a talking teacup plain.

"I-I w-was wondering, if...um, you wanted some t-tea?" Miranda stuttered as she also hopped over to Lenalee.

"Yes, please," Lenalee said.

"How can you talk?" Lenalee asked. She sat more comfortably once she had Timothy in her hand, full of hot tea. The bed had silk covers so it was really nice to lie on.

"We'd rather not talk about that dear," Chomesuke answered, so no one else had to. Lenalee didn't push the subject any further and finished her tea. She thanked Miranda and Timothy and they left.

"Now then dear, let's get you ready for your dinner with Master Kanda," Chomesuke said and pulled out a deep purple kimono that had different flower patterns on it.

"Thank you for your help, but I'm not going to eat with that brute," Lenalee said stubbornly and crossed her arms. She remained on her bed from the opposite end of Chomesuke and faced the massive window that looked over a portion of the garden and led to a small balcony. This was going to be a long, interesting night.

* * *

**Ok now that's that**

**Tell me if they're are too OC as well please**

**Tell me what you think, just don't be too harsh please**

**Review please!  
**

**See ya!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been on holiday for two weeks and I wanted to get this up before I went but, I had no idea's come to me.  
**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, it's a bit hard to write**

**One huge thanks to Indiaheenna for betaing this chapter.**

**I have a bit of writers block, and I wanted to do something like this, just an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Beauty and the Beast**

**Please no flames**

**Read and review**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Beauty and the Samurai.**

Another knock came at Lenalee's door. She slowly walked over and opened it. Outside was an oak wood clock. The clock had a very stern expression on its face; his dark brown eyes seemed to hold annoyance, as if someone has been bugging him non-stop. What was most odd about the clock's face was that it had two small dots right above its eyes. He waddled into Lenalee's room. (She guessed it was a he, since it looked too stern and masculine to be a girl anyway.)

Lenalee stared after him, still not used to the fact that objects that weren't supposed to be walking, or talking, actually were. She slowly closed the door and faced the small clock.

"I am Howard Link, the butler. I make sure that everyone is doing what they are supposed to be doing. Master Kanda is expecting you down in the dining room in 30 minutes, no more, no less. Good day, miss," Link said stiffly. He seemed to want to get out of there.

"Tell him I'm not going and that is final," Lenalee said and sat on the bed facing away from the door, being plain old stubborn, nothing more, nothing less. Lenalee didn't want to eat with someone that had taken the only person that she considered family away from her. No way in Heaven or Hell would she eat with him, and nothing could change her mind.

"Very well, Master Kanda will not be very happy about this," Link said, in a very bored and irritated way as he slowly started to exit the room.

"I don't care if he'll be happy about it or not, I won't eat with him and that is that!" Lenalee snapped. She was now very angry. The sadness that Allen was gone was replaced with anger that Kanda had been so heartless to take him from her without even letting them say good bye. She'd probably never see him again. That heartless monster.

Link waddled out of the room, muttering about stubborn people, the door slamming shut behind him. God, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

  
Kanda seemed really wound up about something as he paced in front of the small fire. The fire was burning brightly and giving a warm glow in the sitting room that he and Lavi were in. The room was connected to a smaller dining room; the meal would be nothing special. So why was he so wound up? This just got him even more irritated.

"Yu, everything will be fine, Moyashi-chan said that Lenalee is really nice," Lavi said, trying and failing to calm his master down, even though he was upset because he didn't even get to see Moyashi when he was dragged away. "Yu, have you thought that this is your chance to break our curse?" Lavi asked. He knew the answer, but he needed Kanda to say something, anything, even if it was just him snapping at Lavi for calling him by his first name.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped at Lavi, a usual response—but if he was human, Kanda would've placed his beloved sword to Lavi's throat and threatened to cut him to pieces if he called him by his first name again.

Lavi closed his eyes. He could still see that pale face with those dark eyes glaring, promising hurt, and he could still see Yu's long dark hair that was always up in a ponytail whipping around Kanda with the force of the turn. How he missed being human. He was sick of having a wax face and hands and a metal body; he wanted his body, his flesh and blood body, with his fiery red hair and wearing his headband. To walk on two legs again, or—

"Lavi!" Kanda snapped again. He obviously noticed that Lavi was daydreaming.

"Now Yu, you need to show the girl that you can be a gentleman," Lavi said, to which Kanda snorted. Perhaps he thought that it was a ridiculous idea and that he couldn't pull it off. "You need to be kind to her, give her compliments, smile, and control your temper," Lavi continued, ignoring  
Kanda's snort, already used to his attitude, because he knew that deep down Kanda would at least try to do what Lavi said.

Link then came into the room, turned to Kanda and waddled his way up to him.

"Well, where's the girl?" Kanda demanded. He was already frustrated about something, but he didn't know what.

"Master Kanda, our newest guest Lenalee has refused to come down to dinner," Link said plainly, like it was an everyday thing, hearing this news.  
Kanda's rage exploded. Kanda stormed up the stairs, faster than any land animal and when he reached Lenalee's door he banged ** it.

"You will come down for dinner like I ordered you!" Kanda growled, his fur standing on end with his fury.

"How rude, you order someone around when they don't want to do something! I will not be bossed around by you!" Lenalee yelled back at him.

"You little bra-" Kanda started but was interrupted by Lavi yelling his name, his first name. "Stop calling me that!" Kanda snapped at Lavi.

"Is that how you treat your servants? Snapping at them?" Lenalee asked.

Kanda growled, he was really starting to get annoyed at this girl.

"Yu, you need to be polite, ask her nicely, be a gentleman," Lavi reminded, trying to get Kanda to get Lenalee out of her room—well, alright, one of their many guest bedrooms, with her borrowing it for a while.  
Kanda huffed and turned to face the door. Lavi swore he heard Kanda muttering about calming down.

"It would be nice to have you downstairs for dinner," Kanda grumbled, clearly unhappy but trying anyway.

"Yu, say please," Lavi added in an annoying singsong voice.

"...Please," Kanda grumbled in an even lower voice.

"No thank you!" Lenalee snapped, still being stubborn.

That was it. "Fine, be stubborn, you can go ahead and starve for all I care!" Kanda growled again and then turned to Lavi. "If she comes out, tell me immediately," he ordered before storming off to the West Wing.

* * *

**Ok now that's that**

**I also seriously need to thank my boyfriend for reading this and sticking with it**

**Tell me if they're are too OC as well please**

**Tell me what you think, just don't be too harsh please**

**Review please!  
**

**See ya!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for a while, this felt like the hardest chapter yet, and an extra twist to it!**

**I thank Indiahenna for betaing this chapter and a really big thanks to Eternaldarksoul for giving me the ideas and encouraging me, you were both a huge help! Thanks so much!**

**Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Beauty and the Beast**

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Beauty and the Samurai.**

Kanda stormed though his dark, cold, and messy room like a hurricane, smacking anything and everything in his path, making the place even worse. Some objects left small dents in the wall where they had collided. Nothing escaped his wrath, especially when the something was in his way.

"I tried to be a gentleman, I asked her nicely and yet she refuses to stop being stubborn and come and have dinner. What does she expect me to do? Beg?" he growled at no one, as he continued his way through the room to the back, were the balcony was. Before the opening was a small oak table that was plain and simple, but had one of the most beautiful, yet strangest flowers sitting on top—the flower that acts as a constant reminder for Kanda. A reminder of his mistake and his human body. He remembered times where all girls and guys craved his attention, envied him for his strength and perfection in everything; and then how everyone fled when they saw him after.

Kanda shook his head and grabbed a small silver hand mirror and looked into it.

"Show me the girl," he demanded. The mirror glowed a bright luminous blue, and then faded to show Lenalee sitting on a light wooden chair near the massive window in her room. The window overlooked over the beautiful garden that held all sorts of flowers and of nearly every colour one could think of, and Lenalee was staring out at it.

"Oh, Lenalee dear. Please give Master Kanda a chance, he's really a great guy to get along with, even if he is a little grumpy, but still—" Chomesuke said as she tried to stick up for her master, but she was interrupted by Lenalee.

"I don't want to. I don't want anything to do with him, he's horrible and mean," Lenalee snapped. She was just so angry, she didn't even turn around; for if she did, she knew that she would break down once again, and she didn't want that.

Kanda slowly lowered the mirror so it rested gently on the table and the image of Lenalee disappeared. Kanda's gaze lowered so he was looking at his ugly, hairy paws and his long, sharp claws.

"She's right. I truly am a monster, that's all I am—to her, to my servants, to everyone," Kanda admitted to himself. He wouldn't dare let Lavi hear that though, he wouldn't hear the end of it. But he knew it; he always knew it, and just never admitted it.

Lavi was sitting outside of Lenalee's room. He was so bored! He had been sitting there for hours, hearing only a few words from inside the room, and he couldn't even make out what they were saying. So he just sat there, waiting for something to happen.

He was starting to get sleepy when suddenly there was a noise, like something being opened. Lavi shot up and saw Lenalee slowly walking out of her room, quietly walking down the corridor so as not to be heard.

Bet she thinks Yu would jump out of nowhere and surprise her, Lavi thought to himself, chuckling as he thought of Kanda scaring people just for the fun of it. Yeah right! Not likely. Then Lavi noticed that Lenalee was just about to go around the corner and realized that he should follow her and find out where she was going, and make sure she didn't get herself into trouble by walking into the West Wing and stumbling into Kanda's room. He hopped quickly after her, trying to catch up.

"All my good cooking, completely gone to waste!" The oven screamed out dramatically. Kanda didn't eat often, and when he did, he only ate very little, so having someone else in the castle might mean that finally the cook's food would be appreciated. But no, obviously not.

"Jerry, shut up, I'm trying to sleep," complained an expensive deep red wine bottle. The bottle was sitting the middle of the small table in the kitchen.

"Cross, have you had too much wine again?" asked a feather duster. The feather duster was strangely coloured; it had had light orange feathers and the handle was coloured beautifully with a light cream, green and purple finish. Dark ruby red eyes stared accusingly at the bottle that she had called Cross.

"Maybe," Cross muttered quietly, but the feather duster still heard him. "Why does it matter anyway?" he asked grumpily, and he wobbled around so he didn't see the cleaning product's eyes.

"Cross, ever since you were brought here when we were human you have done nothing but drink yourself until you are sick and then fall asleep," the feather duster stated.

"Oh shut up Foo," Cross grumbled, trying to sleep, but this annoying, stupid female feather duster refused him of his precious sleep.

"My name is Fou, idiot!" Fou snapped at him.

"Oh whatever, just shut up," Cross grumbled sleepily.

But before Fou could say anything else, the door opened slightly and Lenalee popped her head though the gap to see into the kitchen, her curious purple eyes wondered around the room, as if looking to see if someone was there. Deciding that the coast was clear she opened the door wider and slowly walked into the room, still trying to make sure that the person she didn't want to be there wasn't there.

"Oh, good evening Miss. I'm guessing you are the master's guest, am I right?" Fou asked when she had seen Lenalee fully enter the room.

"I wouldn't really call myself a guest, but yes, I am staying here now. For how long, I have no idea," Lenalee answered.

"Miss!" someone called from down the hall. "Wait up! It's hard to hop everywhere, you know. Especially down stairs," the voice said again.

After a few moments Lavi hopped into the room and leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath. After a minute or so of this he finally straightened up and looked up at Lenalee.

"Miss, thank you for waiting. I am Lavi, the overseer of everything going on in this castle. How may we help you, Miss?" Lavi asked politely.

"For one thing please stop calling me Miss, my name is Lenalee Lee. But please, just call me Lenalee," Lenalee introduced herself. She then admitted, "I'm really hungry, actually."

"Oh, you're hungry! Come on then, let's get you some food," Lavi bounded off through another door.

Lenalee followed Lavi into the room. It was dark, but she could still make out a long table, so she slowly walked toward it.

"Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!

A light suddenly came on, to shine at a spot at the middle of the long table. Lavi was standing in the spotlight so he could be seen clearly. As he sang a chair came up to Lenalee, and she sat down on it to watch what was going to happen.

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff—

Carts with massive amounts of food on came up to the table to set all the delicious dishes on the table. There were all different kinds, from Sunday roast dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, fish and chips with curry sauce—nearly every dish Lenalee could think of. There were thousands of different dishes, all from different countries. Lenalee tried nearly one thing off of every plate that passed her.

Timothy:  
—it's delicious!  
Lavi:  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!  
Lavi and Chorus:  
Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"  
Lavi:  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

Chorus:

And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free passTo be out guest  
Lavi:If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

Spoons started jumping into a huge bowl of punch and started moving swimming around in it, as if the punch bowl was a swimming pool. Lenalee felt happy for the first time in the few hours she had spent in this place; it didn't seem so gray and dull anymore, and she wasn't so depressed.

Chorus:

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your entree  
We've an array; may we suggest:  
Try the bread! Try the soup!  
When the croutons loop de loop  
It's a treat for any dinner  
Don't believe me? Ask the china  
Singing pork! Dancing veal!  
What an entertaining meal!  
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
We'll make you shout "encore!"  
And send us out for more  
So, be our guest!

Lavi:

Be our guest!

Chorus:

Be our guest!

Miranda joined in too, getting her courage together and started, getting the water in her pot hot and also came out on a cart and offered Lenalee tea.

Miranda:

It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed

Chorus:

We've got a lot to do!

Miranda:

Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

Chorus:

She's our guest!

Miranda:

She's our guest!

Chorus:

She's our guest!

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Lavi:

Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Link tried to stop this, before Kanda heard, but it was to no prevail. Lavi got him and it was then raining salt, and before he knew it, he was sent flying though the air and landed in jelly.

Chorus:

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going  
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!

The whole thing ended with champagne bottles bursting open and shooting the alcoholic drink into the air and forming an arch and a lot of bangs, a la fireworks.

"Oh, thank you, that was so much fun, and I'm so full. Could I have a tour around the castle?" Lenalee asked excitement shinning in her eyes.

"No, absolutely not, it's 10 o' clock. Some of us need to sleep and get up early in the morning, you know—got things to do," Link answered. He really didn't want Lenalee to go poking around in places she shouldn't be going into, and this mess needed to get cleaned up.

"Oh, Two Spots, don't be so mean. Of course, come on let's go, I know everything about this castle. Come on, let's go," Lavi said as he hopped off the table and out the door that leads to the hall to start the tour.

As they were walking though a long hallway with a high ceiling, Lavi was explaining the many beautiful and elegant paintings. On the ceiling and walls were traditional Japanese patterns, because Kanda was Japanese and he wanted something from home.

The suits of armour that lined the corridor all turned their metal heads to stare at Lenalee's beauty. Never had they seen such a girl, or felt an aura that was not just adventurous but also loving and kind. Their cold metal shells started to feel warm after so many years of standing in that lonely hallway. They thought that maybe this hollow, empty metal shell would forever be their bodies, that they would never feel the warmth of another human being. Seeing her gave them a kind of hope.

"Ahem, as you were," Link snapped, and their heads all snapped back to the same position, at exactly the same time.

"What's up there?" Lenalee asked as she saw a dark, dusty, staircase that had possibly never been touched with any sort of cleaning product.

"O-Oh, nothing up there, absolutely nothing of interest in the West Wing," Lavi blurted out as he and Link moved in front of Lenalee to block her path as best as they could, even considering that she was a lot taller than them in this form.

"Ah, so that's the West Wing," Lenalee said to herself.

"Nice going, moron," Link muttered to Lavi.

"Shut up, Two Spots," Lavi snapped back.

"I wonder what he is hiding up there?" Lenalee asked herself. Link and Lavi heard her. She tried to take her first step up the forbidden staircase, but Link and Lavi moved into her way yet again.

"Hiding? The master doesn't hide anything," Link said, trying to get Lenalee away from here, and not get her in trouble because she was curious to look around.

"Well then, why is it forbidden?" Lenalee asked, trying to step around the two objects, but was once again stopped by the same two objects.

"How about we head to the Library?" Lavi suggested.

"You have a library?" Lenalee asked, her amethyst eyes sparkled with joy at the prospect of books to read.

"Oh yes, tons of books," Lavi said excitedly as he and Link hopped down from the steps and started heading towards the Library, failing to notice that they were one companion short.

As soon as they turned a corner Lenalee faced forward and started walking up the steps she was told were forbidden.

The place was dark, and felt very gloomy and neglected. Broken mirrors on the walls and broken furniture littered the floor, and everything had thick coat of dust on it.

Lenalee walked further into the room, and then she stopped and saw a painting of a very handsome man. He had dark eyes, like the darkest blue sapphires there could ever be, and his skin was very pale, which was a complete contrast with his eyes and hair. His hair was long, up in a high ponytail and was like the night sky, dark and beautiful. It even looked soft to touch. The painting had massive claw marks though it, but even still, Lenalee could tell that the man was drop-dead gorgeous, and the more she stared the more real the person in the painting looked.

I wonder who he is, Lenalee thought. Suddenly there was a bright pink glow reflected on the torn canvas. It drew Lenalee away from the painting and she turned to see a lotus flower. The flower was in an hourglass made from wood and glass, nothing too special there. But the flower itself was truly extraordinary; it was floating, and it almost felt like it was calling out to her. Lenalee started to slowly walk towards it, and completely forget about her surroundings.

"Hey, Miss, you're not supposed to be in here," called a voice out to Lenalee, but she didn't seem to notice. The voice came from a painting. This painting had a middle aged man enjoying the beautiful Japanese countryside. As the man watched the girl he noticed something strange about the lotus, something that had never happened before. The lotus flower, which was always pink in colour, slowly started to turn paler, turning white with every step the girl took closer.

Lenalee finally got to the lotus and it was even more beautiful close up than from where she was standing beforehand. Its beauty was something she could not describe in words, just that it was the most stunning flower she had ever seen.

Suddenly Lenalee was snapped out of her trance by a fierce growl behind her, and turned around to see Kanda standing behind her. Kanda felt confused and angry at the same time, he didn't know why he felt confused he just did, but that only feed to the flame that was his anger,He grabbed hold of Mugen, his most beloved sword, drew it out of its sheath and pointed it at Lenalee.

"Why are you here?" he growled, instinct seemed to take over him as he advanced on Lenalee as she stepped back timidly.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to see in here and-" Lenalee tried to defend herself, but was cut off.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?" Kanda roared at her.

Why am I so confused? What's making me confused? Shouldn't I be angry at her—wait, I am angry at her, she came into my room without permission!

Then why do I feel confused?

These questions just made Kanda angrier, and he lashed out, slicing his sword though a nearby object, an ordinary chest of drawers that hadn't once been human. He roared even louder at her and she fled .

* * *

**Ok now that's that**

**Tell me if they're are too OC as well please**

**Tell me what you think, just don't be too harsh please**

**Review please!  
**

**See ya!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys time for the long awaited update, I thank my beta for betaing this for me and a good friend for helping with the ideas.**

**I own nothing.**

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Beauty and the Samurai.**

Kanda just stared at the door where Lenalee exited moments ago in a rush, away from Kanda's rage. Kanda was breathing in and out deeply as he calmed down.  
"Yuu-kun!" yelled a voice.

Kanda sharply turned his head to the sound of the voice. His gaze landed on the painting on the wall, the one with the man staring out into the Japanese landscape.  
"Don't call me that!" he snapped but the man in the painting continued.

"Yuu, you should've seen it, the lotus!" the man exclaimed, not even bothering to call him Master, or Kanda.

"The lotus?" Kanda asked, staring hard at the painting. "The lotus is fine, old man, what are you talking about?"

"No! When the girl went near the lotus it was turning white and getting brighter with every step she took towards it! I think it means something," the man explained excitedly.

"Means what? Come on old man, what do you mean?" Kanda was getting impatient; he wanted to know what he meant, and he wasn't getting his answers quickly enough.

"I think that it means that the girl is the one we've been waiting for. It has never done that before. You've got to go after the girl!"

Kanda turned to the lotus, floating in the hour glass. That cursed girl, the one that changed him it this form: maybe this Lenalee girl was his only chance to fix what she had done to him.

"Ok, I'll go get her. I must find her before she gets in trouble. Where's Mugen?" he said, before he saw it on a far wall, held high and proud: his sword, his precious sword. He hasn't used it in ages. He then realised, he couldn't use it, not yet anyway.

* * *

"Tyki-pon, what is it you ask of me, and so late at night?" said a fat man with a massive grin that never seemed to go away. He wore a tall top hat on his head with dark blue flowers circling the base of the hat, and small round glasses hiding his golden eyes.

"First, please don't call me that, and second, I would like to borrow some of your war machines," Tyki said he stared at the guy across from him.

"And why would you want some of the Akuma?" he asked. The Akuma were made for fighting, built as special machines that didn't need to be controlled by humans. They were the ultimate fighting machine and the best technology at the moment.

"Lord Millennium, it's about Allen and Lenalee," Tyki said first off. "Allen Walker was going on about a beast holding Lenalee prisoner. I don't believe it, I think that he was seeing things—it was raining, he obviously had limited lighting and ran into a bear or a large wolf and his mind played tricks on him. Anyway I think that Lenalee was lost, so I want to use some of the Akuma to find her," Tyki explained.

"Very well Tyki, take as many as you need," the Millennium Earl agreed. "Do you want anything done about Allen Walker?" he asked.

"Not yet. If he continues acting crazy, then yes, something will need to be done." Tyki left the house and went to where the Akuma were to chose the Akuma and then get them to search the forest for Lenalee.

* * *

Lenalee rode on Timcampy and ended up getting herself lost. She couldn't tell where she was, everything looked the same, but she didn't stop—she wouldn't stop, she promised Allen that. Allen had told her something Mana had told him: to keep walking, to never stop walking, no matter what, and she was determined to keep that promise.

Suddenly a huge machine came through the trees. It was a massive ball shape with huge guns on it. She had heard of these things: they were a new fighting technology that was made by the Millennium Earl, but why were these here? Did Allen ask for Tyki's help? But he wouldn't—he was too strong for that and she highly doubted that they would have believed him about a beast in a castle. Who would believe that, really?

Timcampy kicked at the fighting machine, but it had no affect on the Akuma. It looked like it was going to shoot at her, so she turned Timcampy and shot off like a rocket away from it. She needed to get away, wanted to get back to Allen and forget about everything that happened at the castle and go back to her normal, mundane life. But then again, didn't she want to get out of that life before? Didn't she want to be free of that life, to fly like a bird, to be a free spirit? Did she want to take that away from herself?

She heard a gunshot behind her, breaking her from her thoughts; luckily it missed, but hit a nearby tree, igniting it. Others near it burst into flames; soon all of the trees were on fire. A burning tree fell in front of her, blocking the path. Tim stopped suddenly and panicked, bucking onto his back legs. Lenalee was thrown off and tumbled on the dirt. When she looked up, she was suddenly surrounded by the Akuma and burning trees. There was nowhere left to run; she had to fight now. She looked around and saw the burning tree behind her. On the ground there was a thick broken branch that wasn't burnt away, so she grabbed it. Fire had caught on the top of the branch like a torch, so she stood up and held the torch in front of her threateningly, ready to attack the Akuma.

But before she could do anything one of the Akuma was sliced in half and a second later it exploded, in its place a huge dark figure. It looked awfully familiar. The figure crouched in a low position, ready to pounce like a wolf. It then lunged at the machine, drew back its arm to reveal sharp claws and sliced though the Akuma with ease; before Lenalee could blink they all burst to flames, leaving nothing but piles of ash.

Lenalee stood there, amazed at how quickly this person got rid of those horrible war machines, and then she realised why the figure looked familiar: it was Kanda! Kanda had come to rescue her. Why though? She disobeyed him, and she knew it. So why would he come to her aid?

Before either of them could say one word a loud wolf's howl split though the cold air. Lenalee turned around to see the wolf jump over the now dying flames, right in front her. She swung her weapon at it, but before it could touch her Kanda was in front of her and the wolf bit into his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

Kanda threw off the wolf and slashed at its stomach with his claws. The wolf howled in pain and ran off, knowing it would only get wounded more. Kanda's shoulder was killing him. He started clutching at his wounded shoulder to try and stop the bleeding, before his eyes turned to Lenalee to see her unharmed. That was good. He was glad that she wasn't hurt (he didn't know why though) but he knew that if she had gotten hurt then it would've been his entire fault.

Lenalee walked to him, knowing that he wasn't planning to hurt her. He needed help, and he needed to get back to the castle, so she led him carefully over to Timcampy.

"Get on," she ordered him, her eyes leaving no room for argument. But still Kanda protested.

"I am not getting ordered around, I can walk," Kanda said stubbornly.

"I don't care if you can walk or not, get on Timcampy right now so you don't make that wound worse," Lenalee ordered him again.

Kanda grumpily got onto Timcampy. He couldn't be bothered to deal with arguing with her right now; she was still in trouble for going into the West Wing when he told her not to. But they could settle that after getting back to the castle.

* * *

**Ok so that is that, please review**

**And thanks to everyone that helped me though the fic**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys time for the long awaited update, I thank my beta for betaing this for me. **

**and all those who review, and for those who worry about our silly little Moyashi he's in this chapter, just for you lot who worry about him (like we don't already).**

**I have been reading a lot of s2Teennovelist's fics, she is awersome do check out her fics if any of you are Yugioh, prideshipping and puzzleshipping fans**

**I own nothing.**

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Beauty and the Samurai.**

Lenalee hadn't gotten too far from the castle when she came across the Akuma, so they got back to the castle fairly quickly.

After passing through the castle doors Lenalee asked Lavi and Link to go and get bandages, a bowl of hot water, some cloths, gauze patches and the necessary herbs to help Kanda's wound heal before leading them into the front sitting room.

When Link and Lavi saw the state of their master they dashed off to get more servants to help out and to do whatever Lenalee needed of them.  
Kanda tried to quietly sneak up the stairs and take care of the wound on his own, which usually meant leaving it alone. He didn't worry too much about wounds because of the curse: it made any injuries heal faster than normal, but he unfortunately wasn't able to escape Lenalee's sharp eyes.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" she asked in more of a demand than a question. "Get back here and go into the sitting room so I can treat that wound properly," she snapped in a demanding voice. She grabbed his white shirt and pulled him back, causing Kanda to stumble down a few steps.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kanda snapped back. The tug made his shirt brush lightly against the wound, and he bit back a hiss of pain.

"I am going to treat that wound whether you like it or not. That wound needs proper treatment," Lenalee said as she kept a vice-like grip on Kanda's tattered and bloody shirt.

"It doesn't need it, it's perfectly fine and will heal on its own," Kanda said stubbornly, but couldn't stop the hiss of pain this time as Lenalee gave a harder tug and the shirt irritated the wound more than the last time.

"You call that fine? That is not fine, and even if it heals on its own that doesn't mean it's not likely to get infected. It needs to be treated. Now do as I say and get down to that sitting room now," Lenalee snapped at him.

"No, it's fine—you don't need to do anything," Kanda said, trying to stay calm. This girl was as stubborn as he was, if not more. If she was determined to do something, then nothing would stop her—not even a particular moody beast.

Down at the bottom of the stairs Lavi had been making sure they got everything before going into the sitting room, but then he heard Lenalee and Kanda arguing, so he peeked his head round at the bottom of the stairs and his eyes almost popped out of his wax head. Someone had the nerve to talk back to Kanda. Not many did that. Oh fine, he did and so did Tiedoll but never someone else; they were always too scared to talk back to him. Maybe this girl would do him some good after all.

Lavi left and went into the sitting room to wait for Kanda and Lenalee to come in or have different orders.

After 5 minutes of constant bickering Lenalee was able to get Kanda to unwillingly go to the sitting room and sit in the large chair where he first found Allen.  
"Lavi, could you get the fire going please?" Lenalee asked him.

Lavi hopped over to the fire place and started a fire and then sat back to enjoy the show. This was going to be fun.

"Take your shirt off," Lenalee commanded.

"What?" Kanda demanded.

"Take your shirt off," Lenalee repeated, this time with more force.

"Why?" Kanda wanted an answer, and a good one at that.

"So I can get to the wound," Lenalee almost snapped. Bloody hell, men are stupid and stubborn at times aren't they? At least Allen wasn't this bad when he wounded himself, but even he would still try to get out of it.

Kanda stared at Lenalee, unsure if he should do as she said. At the look on her face though, he slowly removed the destroyed shirt, careful to avoid touching the wound any more.

Lenalee soaked a cloth with hot water and squeezed the excess out before slowly beginning to clean the wound.

"Hold still now, this is going to hurt. But it'll make sure that it's clean when I bandage it up," Lenalee explained softly as she carefully dabbed at and around the wound cleaning it. Kanda went stiff from the pain and gritted his teeth.

After a minute Lenalee took the blooded piece of cloth away and started to mix the herbs and liquid together until it made a gelatinous mixture.  
Lenalee used another cloth to dab at the mixture to get it on the cloth. She looked up at him.

"This is going to hurt a lot more Kanda, but please do stay still," Lenalee said softly, her tone careful, like if she spoke too loudly then something bad would happen again.

"How do you know what it's going to do?" Kanda asked. He felt the need to ask questions again. He couldn't think of an explanation for that new consideration.

"Allen hurt himself many times while he worked on his inventions. So did my brother. Allen learned from him, so sometimes they would work together and I'd have to take care of them both. Even when Allen got himself lost he would somehow injure himself, so I've dealt with a lot of different types of wounds," Lenalee explained as she put the mixture onto the wound.

When Lenalee put the mixture onto Kanda's wound he roared in pain—it hurt a lot more than the water, far worse than the water.

"Don't do that again!" Kanda snapped, trying to hide the pain with an angry front. He was too prideful to say that it hurt, even though it was obvious.  
"I told you that it would hurt Kanda! I gave you the warning," Lenalee snapped back at him, glaring into his dark eyes.

"And if you didn't leave we wouldn't be in this mess. That thing could've hurt you and revealed me," Kanda snapped back, thinking that it was a good answer, and she wouldn't have anything else to say back.

"If you didn't scare me I wouldn't have ran. And that thing can't reveal you." Lenalee surprised him with her comeback, although he didn't show it on his face.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing in the first place. You were told not to go there and yet you deliberately entered, and even more without my permission," Kanda replied, thinking that he had won the argument, but Lenalee surprised him yet again with her next answer.

"You didn't tell me what it was in the first place. If I had known a little more about the place apart from the fact that it was forbidden then maybe my curiosity wouldn't have got the best of me. This isn't just my fault; you should learn to control your temper."

Now on the inside, Kanda was baffled. Not many had the courage and stubbornness to argue with him, and come up with a good argument at that. He grudgingly admitted (to himself only, of course) that she was right and he shouldn't have lost his temper, but it was still her fault too.

"I'm sorry," Lenalee said.

"Excuse me?" Kanda was even more baffled. Someone who had the back bone to talk back to him and tell him off, suddenly turns around and says sorry? Lenalee was certainly different from the other girls he'd known; she was like an unknown precious gemstone that remained hidden in a rich woman's jewelry box.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone into that room, but I was curious about you and wanted to learn more about you since I'm staying here now. I was afraid of speaking to you about it because I didn't want to make you angry, but I still did. I was hoping that just looking around on my own could help. I'm sorry." Lenalee and Kanda both fell silent and Lenalee turned her attention back to the wound and started to put the mixture onto his wound.

Kanda gritted his teeth at the sting the stuff caused, just so he wouldn't hiss again.

Lenalee saw this and felt the need to thank him, even if it meant that he had been wounded because of it.

"Thank you for saving me. I know I went against your rules and probably didn't deserve it, but you still saved me. So thank you, Kanda," Lenalee spoke in a soft caring voice that Kanda would never have thought she would direct at him, or that anyone would do.

_"She is truly a precious gem"_ Kanda thought to himself as her bright purple eyes met his for a moment before she continued treating him.

"You're welcome" Kanda said as soon as he found his voice.

* * *

Allen stormed back into the house and slammed the door behind him. It had been two weeks since he had tried to find Lenalee, he had heard rumours about the Akuma being sent out two weeks ago but they never came back with any news or any findings and they weren't found in the forest.

But Allen didn't pay attention to that, he tried to find Lenalee, he tried searching for her though out the forest, even went out for the whole day to travel to other towns to ask for their help, but as soon as he told them the story they would laugh, it sometimes even took him two to three days to travel to the towns, ask for help and travel back.

"To Hell with them, the lot of them, if no one is going to help me find Lenalee then I swear on Mana's and Komui's grave that I'll do whatever it takes to get back to that castle and get Lenalee out of there" Allen fumed to himself as he packed food, drink, spare clothes and warm clothes into a large bag he even grabbed a thick coat and throw it around his shoulders and grabbed Mana's cloak, it was old and a dark green, but it was warm, and Allen knew it was dangerous to travel for long periods of time in the cold so he had to make sure that he was wrapped up warm, then grabbed a lantern to help in the night and oil for the lantern and set out in search of Lenalee.

* * *

**Ok so that is that, please review**

**And thanks to everyone that helped me though the fic**

**See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this has taken me ages, but I really couldn't think of anything, but slowly and surely this chapter fell into place, and wrote itself (as usual)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

**I Don't own D. Gray Man or Beauty and The Beast**

**Read and review**

* * *

**Beauty and The Samurai**

Tyki sat in a dark office that was filled with random objects, books on history and science the useful books where placed neatly on shelves around the room, there where different metals and types of guns in the room, they were either hung on the wall with a little silver plate nailed to the wall under the objet with information on the object, when and where it was made, name, everything; it was the Earls collection. In centre of the room was a dark wood desk with a big real leather chair deep blue chair, this is where the Earl sat comfortably. His gloved covered hands neatly folded on the desk as he leaned forward slightly, his grin looked like it was to split his face.

"Tyki-pon, coming to me so late at night again, what is it you need?" The Earl asked as he locked Tyki's liquid gold with his own bright gold eyes they looked like shinny new gold plates, but they were cold and cruel eyes, one always felt fear running though them when they looked into the Earls eyes.

"It's Allen, he's still going on about this beast, and now he's left his and Lenalee's house unguarded, something is going on and I don't like it. I want something done about him." Tyki explained, he knew something was going on, there had to and Tyki has a good explanation.

"What do you think is going on Tyki?" The Earl asked as his grin that seemed to be glued to his face still stayed in the same place, like it never moved, but his eyes burned with a wicked fire of want, a want to do something, cause an uproar in this town.

So Tyki sat with the Earl in the dark cold office for hours into the night explaining what he thought was going on and what his plans were to do about what he thought of the situation between Allen seeing things and Lenalee's disappearance.

* * *

The next morning Lenalee was up early as usual and chose to wear a light blue floor length short sleeved bell dress. The dress was simple, decorated with small embodied patterns on the bottom of the dress that then had a long strip of dark blue silk running at the very bottom of the dress and above the patterns. The top half had the same dark blue silk ribbon, only thicker tied around her middle with some lace at the top surrounding the V cut neckline.

Lenalee decided that she wanted to have some of her hair in a small bun on the top of her head and the rest of it flowing out at the bottom. She had her mother necklace on, it was a 9K yellow gold heart locket at the front of the locket it had a small diamond in the middle, around the edges of the heart locket it had engraved patterns, they were like half swirls and half circles. The chain was also 9K yellow gold it had small links and was simple.

She decided to wear it because it just felt right to wear it, she felt better with it on.

She walked into the dining room to see Lavi, Fou and Miranda helping the other staff set the table with the food for breakfast. When Lenalee walked through the door they all stopped and looked up and once they saw Lenalee they smiled brightly at her and said their good mornings to her and after they were finished putting the food onto the table them and the other servants hopped onto the metal carts and went back into the kitchen.

Lenalee looked around the room, this room was painted a dark red with black curtains, the room was pretty large but empty, apart from the dining room table which was made out of dark wood, and the chairs were the same wood there was no table runner or no table cloth just the wooden table with the food on, pretty plain and really pretty in Lenalee's eyes, it was a lovely dark wood that had a polished shine and looked really smooth.

After a couple of minutes something happened. Kanda walked in though the door on the opposite side of the room. Lenalee looked up at him, he had been coming down for meals more and more often and she even saw him in the small sitting room one of the other nights, so she knew he was coming down more, and she didn't feel like she needed to worry about his wellbeing. So when seeing him this morning Lenalee smiled at him.

Kanda had a plain white long sleeved shirt and plain black trousers, he didn't have his bandages on his arm, it had been a few weeks since the incident in the forest with the Akuma, and Kanda's arm had healed practically overnight, Lenalee was so surprised that the wound had healed so quickly, and when she tried to ask him about it he wouldn't answer about the subject. Still, it was his to tell, not for her to go snooping around to find the answers; he'll tell her when he's ready, right?

"Good morning Kanda" she greeted him cheerfully and all she got in return was a small nod of the head in her direction to showed that he heard her and that was his way of answering, oh well better than nothing.

After that Lavi and the others came back into the room the carts where now full of jugs of juice and pots of all different types of tea. They then started to place them around the table along with extra glasses, cups and cutlery just in case Kanda or Lenalee needed them.

After that Kanda and Lenalee started to fill their plates with the food they wanted, Lenalee had something Allen made sometimes in the morning, he called it a full English breakfast, she left a couple of things out because they weren't set out on the table, but what she was able to have that was part of the course Allen made was: scrambled egg, a sausage, bacon, some mushrooms, baked beans, toast and even some hash browns. Lenalee would have to ask about how they were able to get all this food from different places.

Lenalee's meal tasted better than what Allen would sometimes cook, a lot of his cooking somehow ended up burnt so it had to go into the bin, but by some miracle some of Allen's cooking would survive and would be edible, but that only happened very rarely.

"So Kanda how did you and the rest of the servants get all this food from different places?" Lenalee decided to ask as she and Kanda were just as they were finishing up.

"Everyone here comes from a different country; they wanted a piece of their home here" Kanda said as he got up to leave the room, but what Kanda said was only half the truth, he missed out another small fact.

* * *

Lavi hopped out of the kitchen, overhearing the conversation and wanted to know why Kanda won't be trusting in her and tell her things, he does want to break this curse, right?

"Yu, why didn't you tell her you and Tiedoll travelled the world when you were human, Tiedoll still has those amazing pictures he drew of each destination, why keep that hidden?" Lavi asked.

Unfortunately Kanda didn't give him an answer, he didn't even snap at him for calling him by his first name, which was strange, was Kanda ok? Had something happened that they didn't know about?

"_Well, only time will tell then. I hope Yu-chan will open up to Lenalee more_" Lavi sighed while thinking that to himself and went back into the kitchen to help the staff.

* * *

After Kanda left Lenalee left too, she was a little worried about Kanda; something just seemed off about something she didn't even know. So with not much to do Lenalee wondered though the castle looking for something, she walked outside into a big garden. Instead of the garden being green, beautiful and full of life the garden was dead, long dead flowers littered the overgrown weed path, but she saw that though all this overgrowth and dead plants there was a made path that someone had obviously had walked down a lot of times, so letting curiosity take over she slowly walked down the path.

After a few minutes she came to a small square building, it was in a cream colour, this was kept clean and looked out of place, everything but this Japanese styled building was overgrown with weeds and dead plants, not this building, it was kept clean and untouched by the garden around it.

The building looked strong and not affected by weather, the tiles on the top where a dark forest green it looked nice and calm, Lenalee slowly walked up to it, and walked in though the archway as there was no door for the entrance.

Inside was very plain with Japanese characters written on the wall, she didn't understand them, and she took another step forward and the stone slab moved, like it was just placed gently over it to cover something

Again Lenalee's curiosity got the best of her yet again and she kneeled down to move the stone slab, it took her a couple of minutes because it was heavy, but when she finally was able to move it she saw something she would never of expected. Stairs that went down into the ground, the stairway had no light so she could not see the end to know when it stopped.

"I wonder what's down there" she whispered to herself, she debated with herself on going down or not, in the end she decided that she would go down to see what was there, so she slowly started to walk down, she had her hands on the walls so she could feel where she was going as she slowly descended the stairs.

As she got closer and closer to the bottom of the stairs she saw a small light and as she got closer that light got bigger, she soon came to the bottom of the stairway and what was there amazed her it was a huge round circular room, the ceiling went all the way up to the ground above her, this was shown by the massive dome shaped glass, it had a design of a lake with pink lotus floating of the bright blue lake, there was almost two floors, and by almost above the ground there was a balcony that stretched all around the room, so you could see what was happening in the centre on the ground floor from above.

The centre was a circular sand filled pit and around it was stone so you could get to the other side, there was half walls that surrounded the sand pit, but left two openings at opposite ends, the walls came up to Lenalee's middle.

Lenalee decided to take a small walk around the room and along one half of the rooms walls were a range of different swords, made out of different metals, were different sizes and also had different hilts, all the swords were different, none was the same.

Lenalee picked up one of them and examined it, surprisingly the sword was light, and the hilt was black material to help with grip with two silver bands raping round the material, at the bottom of the hilt it had a silver dragon head, and at the top it had medium length, thin silver spikes that curved inward slightly. The sword itself was very plain, with only a small quarter that went from the end of the hilt and a little way up the sword was a thin pattern engraved into the sword that Lenalee couldn't even make out.

"It was brought in a market, it was said to belong to one of the English kings many years ago" A voice said from the doorway. Lenalee jumped slightly and turned around, still keeping a tight grip on the sword. It was Kanda in the doorway, he was shocked that Lenalee had found his meditation place and his training area.

"Oh Kanda" Lenalee said and smiled slightly. What are you doing here?" She asked, she felt stupid for asking that, this room was obviously his, so he would be down here.

"Che, this room is my training area" Kanda answered simply. "Now what are you doing here?" Kanda asked her in a bored tone.

"Um...well I was wondering around, and I stumbled upon this place, and just, well...found it" Lenalee explained, quite lamely she thought, but oh well, it was what happened, and it was the best way she could explain about it.

They stood in silence and Kanda was just about to turn around, and walk out, when Lenalee called out to him.

"Kanda" she called softly, but her voice echoed in the underground chamber. Kanda stopped and looked over at her to show he was listening, Lenalee took a quick glance at the sword she was holding and took a breath, then looked back up at Kanda, can you teach me how to use a sword?"

Well that struck Kanda as odd; he didn't expect her to ask that, when he didn't say anything Lenalee spoke up again.

"I just want to be able to protect myself more, ever since that incident in the woods a few weeks ago, I've wanted to grow stronger, and I want to not just protect myself, but those around me. Please Kanda, would you teach me?" She explained her want to protect those she loved and cared about.

Kanda said nothing but instead walked over to the wall and grabbed a hardwood practice sword and took the one Lenalee was holding and put it back into its rightful place. Then he led her into the middle of the sand pit

So Kanda agreed and for the next few hours they were in the training room, and Kanda was taking her step by step though the basics of using the sword and how to hold a sword.

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!**

**Mad Hatter girl 122 signing off! *takes hat of head and bows***


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while, thing's have been getting in the way, as usual, no difference there.**

**Anyway, thanks for being patient.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beauty and the Samurai.**

Allen was walking slowly though the woods, exhausted. He had been walking for days now, so long that he had forgotten how long it had been since he began trying to get Lenalee back.

"I'm lost," Allen moaned to himself. "None of this looks familiar; how am I ever going to find her in this place?" he groaned, sitting to rest under a nearby tree. He pulled his bag off from his shoulders and took out some food.

Allen looked up and stared at the sky. It was sunset, and so Allen decided to set up camp before it became dark. He built a small fire with some wood he found nearby before unrolling his sleeping bag and climbing into it.

"Please, Mana, Komui, help me find Lenalee, please," Allen quietly prayed before falling asleep.

* * *

_Allen stood in a bright green forest in the middle of a small dirt road. He looked around, but didn't hear or see anything in the forest; he was alone._

_"Allen~!" called a voice that Allen hadn't heard in years. Not believing his ears he turned around slowly to face a man he hadn't seen in ages._

_He was tall, with dark purple hair and a skinny frame. He wore what looked like a white lab coat that was clean, just like Allen remembered, with a clean white beret on his head. He was holding a bright blue mug with a pink bunny on it, with steam rising from the top. Allen knew that mug. He and Lenalee kept it in a high cupboard, where it hadn't been used since Komui died._

_"K-Komui? Is that you?" Allen asked, shocked to see Komui again._

_"Why of course it is, you silly boy! This isn't real, obviously, but I'm here to show you the way to my precious little Lenalee!" he yelled before turning around and running off._

_Allen stood in place, still in complete shock, and stared at Komui running off deeper into the forest._

_"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there? Come on, you got to go save my sweet young sister!" Komui yelled back at him over his shoulder._

_Gathering his senses Allen replied, "Right!" and followed Komui down the small dirt road, running for what seemed like ages until they reached the iron gates that Allen would never forget. The castle loomed over the gates, looking even more intimidating than Allen remembered. _

_"Sorry Allen, but this is as far as I can go. You better take care of my sister! Get her away from him, my sweet Lenalee!" Komui cried out before everything started to fade._

* * *

Alone in a dark room Road was standing in front of a set of double doors, heart-shaped with gold framing and a golden crown on the top. The doors themselves were checked with black and red diamonds, and this was a very special set of doors.

She opened them up, a purple and black swirling space awaiting Road on the other side, which gave off an odd glow that would send shivers down any normal person's spine.

"Show me Allen Walker," she ordered.

The black and purple swirled together and showed Allen sleeping peacefully under a tree.

Road frowned and started pacing as she watched the image. "Damn, I need to do something, slow him down…get it so he has to come back…but what to do?"

And then she had an idea. An evil grin split her face and she laughed with glee. But first things first: she needed to steal Lero, and she had to make sure the Earl didn't find out about it. He was never too pleased when she stole Lero. But even if the Earl became angry with her, he would never do anything to hurt her. So Road grinned again, already visualizing her plan.

* * *

Lenalee was walking though the garden. It was so nice today, one of those rare mid-October days that had a small breeze and bright sunshine. It was a little chilly but other than that it was perfect, and Lenalee wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. She hadn't been at the castle for that long—maybe a month, or a month and a half? Lenalee couldn't remember, nor did she really mind.

Standing on the balcony of a long abandoned spare room two floors up, Kanda, Lavi, Link, and Fou watched Lenalee walking in the garden.

"Hey, Yu~," Lavi sang out in a pitchy sing-song voice.

"Don't call me that," Kanda growled at the candlestick holder.

Ignoring this, Lavi suggested, "Aww, Yu, why don't you do something nice for the girl?"

"What, pray tell, do you propose he do?" Link asked.

"I'm teaching how to use a sword, there's nothing else I need to do," Kanda huffed. This wasn't entirely true—he did want to do something for her, but no way in hell was Lavi going to learn about it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Yu. That's not how it works—you do stuff for her that she doesn't ask for you to do. You know, surprise her with something," Lavi told him.

Kanda already had an idea. He remembered Lenalee saying something about a love for reading and knew what he needed to do. Turning away from the balcony he started to walk back into the castle to prepare the room. He hadn't been there in while; it was time to start using it again.

"Yu?" Lavi called after him, hopping around to watch Kanda's retreating back. "Yu, where are you going?"

"Stop calling me that, baka usagi, it's none of your business where I'm going," Kanda said without stopping or slowing his walk, not bothering to look back at the candlestick.

Lavi turned to the others as Kanda disappeared, worry in his eyes. "Do you really think Yu can break this spell?" He then stared down at Lenalee, still enjoying the garden. "She's pretty and kind and caring, she stands up Kanda when he's being stubborn and she seems to have warmed up to him…but what if it's not enough?"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't we?" Link responded.

"But what if they don't say it—what if we're stuck like this forever?" Lavi exclaimed, making sure to keep his voice down.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, you moron, at least you have something that relates to arms. None of us want to be stuck like we are now forever either," Fou snapped back at him.

Silence fell over the group for a few minutes. Lavi was thinking about what they could do to help.

"Wait a minute! I have an idea!" Lavi exclaimed, and everyone leaned in so they could quietly discuss his brilliant plan.

* * *

**Well that's that! I wonder what little Road is up to. The little minx.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
